


Sunburn

by lotsofquestionslimitedanswers



Series: The Wedding Files [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers/pseuds/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers
Summary: Cas does not like being sunburned
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Wedding Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167056
Kudos: 21





	Sunburn

They’d been lounging at the beach all day and Dean really should’ve seen this coming, but he can’t remember the last time he has been to the beach. Still, he should’ve tried harder to convince Cas to use sunscreen.

“Being sunburned sucks.” Cas grumbles as he pulls his shirt off. He sits on the hotel room bed and sulks.

Since Cas is in for a few days of itching and burning as his skin tries to heal from his sunburn, Dean decides to skip the “I told you so” at least…for now.

“I know, but this will help.” Dean says as he walks over with the aloe vera gel. Dean’s glad he already bought some.

“What is it?” Cas tilts his head to the side.

Dean pauses for a moment and smiles, bathing in Cas’s cuteness for just a moment before he remembers what he’s doing. “It’s gel.” Dean replies. “It’s gonna feel cold; okay?”

Cas nods.

Dean applies the gel on Cas and then puts the gel away and hands him a new t-shirt. Dean sits beside Cas on the bed as Cas puts the t-shirt on.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Cas rests his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

“You’re not hard to take care of. And even if you were, I would still be happy to do it.” Dean gently runs his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“I love you.” Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist.

“I love you too.” Dean wraps an arm around Cas.

“I’m glad we got married.”

“Me too.”

Dean smiles. Cas smells like aloe vera and the beach. Dean’s pretty sure he burnt his own neck and his nose, but that’s a problem for another time. Right now, they’re just sitting here, holding each other. Dean never appreciated their silences much before, but now? Now they’re heavenly. They’re just here, listening to themselves think and the other breathing and it’s so peaceful. Dean can hear the ocean outside and if he were to look up, he would be able to see the beach from out their window. There’s nowhere else he would rather be right now.


End file.
